Pleasured By the Fair
by sinner316
Summary: Part 8 of the Carnal Pleasures series. When Clary is visited by jealously intrigued Queen of the Seelie and her court, just how might this encounter go. This is my first F/F, so give me a break. ;) Please leave feedback! I own nothing! Happy reading!


Clary had been dangling, hands bound above her head, toes barely touching the ground, for a couple of hours now. Her latest predicament a result of Sebastian's need to bury his cock inside her. He took her in the front, in the back, hoisted her up to sit on his hips. His demonic stamina allowed him to satisfy himself for hours. Clary took every thing he gave her and she cummed multiple times for him. She smiled and laughed as she dangled by her hands. She remembered every thrust sending powerful, electrical thrills through her very being. She licked her lips thinking about what they would do next. What crazy things he would do to her.

When he had left, he promised that he would be back for more. He left her bound to the ceiling as a sort of game between them. He loved leaving her tied up for their next round and she loved the thrill of the wait. Her fingers tingled with anticipation… or was that from that from the blood loss?

She was gazing at the ground when she noticed a slight breeze pick up in the windowless room. She could feel a presence in the room, but without any light, she couldn't depict if there was someone in there with her.

Suddenly, a golden light illuminated the room and she felt earth and leaves stir around her feet. She glanced up with a ceshire smile wanting to see her brother standing at the door, but she was sorely disappointed.

Clary looked up to see four women standing in the room just a few feet away where she hung. Clary immediately recognized them as faeries from the Seelie Court. The Seelie Queen stood in the middle surrounded by her ladies in waiting watching Clary with a look of amusement in her eyes.

The Queen stood tall with her silvery hair, littered with flowers, flowing over her shoulders hiding each perfectly rounded breasts from site. Her feminine hands interlaced with each other settled up against her abdomen. Her piercing green eyes washed over Clary as she took in every detail of the young maiden tied up before her.

Three maidens accompanied her constantly at her side, a red head, a brunette, and a blonde. Running their hands up her arms and through her hair each one of them beyond beautiful and covered in paintings of leaves and vines.

The Seelie Queen raised her hand silently telling them to stop touching her. She made her way across the room and stopped when she was just a foot away from where Clary was standing.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, you have been a hard person to find an audience with," she said softly as she placed a stray piece of hair behind Clary's ear. "Sebastian keeps you locked away all for himself and never has time for the rest of us," the Seelie Queen was looking over Clary's shoulder somewhere in the distance. Clary's mouth twisted in a knowing smile as she read the emotions flying over the normally stoic queen's face. Hurt. Anger. She looked back into Clary's eyes. Disgust.

"What is it about you that has him so enthralled with you, hmm?" she said placing her hand on Clary's cheek. Clary quickly turned her head and tried to bite the Queen's hand and laughed.

The Queen's eyes turned cold and she raked her nails across Clary's cheeks sending streams of blood down her face. Clary screeched as the nails tore her flesh.

"It certainly can't be your tiny breasts," she said as pinched a tit between her thumb and finger, pulling it a couple inches from its base. Clary's eyes squeezed shut and her breathing picked up against the pain.

"No certainly, not. The Fae have perfect breasts," she let Clary's nipple snap back into place and ran her hand down her stomach and stopped when she hit her sacred red curls.

"You're no longer a virgin, so that excitement is over?" she smirked as she raked her hand up and down her petals. Clary's pussy began to moisten under the Queen's strokes and her legs began to tremor. Clary leaned her head back and moaned, smiling.

The Queen smiled an evil smile, showing all of her perfectly white teeth and took Clary by the jaw, "Let me show you what it means to be serviced by the Seelie Queen." She gave Clary a quick peck on the lips and stepped back, waving her hands as her maidens took her place around Clary on either side of her. The blonde and the red head took her left and right respectively while the brunette stationed herself behind Clary's body. Clary's body began to thrum and she licked her lips.

"Let us begin," the Seelie Queen demanded. The blonde and the red headed maiden began running their hands up and down Clary's sides using their nails to send shivers of pleasure down Clary's spine. She began to wiggle against the tickling touch but the brunette behind her stilled her movements with her hands on her hips and busied herself with placing slow wet kisses along Clary's shoulders alternating sides. Clary felt her muscles relax under their gentle treatment.

Simultaneously, the blonde and the red head cupped her breasts in their soft, feminine hands. They ran their hands of the mounds, massaging them with their skilled fingers, brushing the nipples into hard peaks with their thumbs. When Clary let out a moan, they giggled. The red head wrapped her mouth around Clary's right breast and began suckling it. Her warm, wet tongue sliding across her already raised nipple and made her gasp and curl her toes. The blonde immediately took Clary's other breast in her mouth and began the same routine as the red head.

The Seelie Queen watched through hooded, aroused eyes as her maidens pleasured Clary. Her own body was becoming very warm and the buzz of arousal was too great to ignore.

"Leila, come to your Queen," she crooned and watched as the red head released Clary's reddened nipple from her mouth with a sickening pop. Leila looked into Clary's eyes with a devilish grin and stepped away from her. She walked over to her queen who had materialized a thrown out of earth and vine and was sitting very seductively on it.

She beckoned her child to sit on her lap and laid her head on her shoulder. She cupped her child's face in her hand and placed a long, passionate kiss on her mouth. When she finally released the red head she began massaging the red head's breast as she watched the brunette and the blonde attend to Clary.

Clary felt extremely erotic being pleasured by these two beautiful women and watching the Seelie Queen service the other. She began to smile and threw her head back, but at that precise moment both maidens stopped their treatment. Clary opened her eyes and saw the blonde maiden watching her hand in fascination as her hand morphed into a long vine covered in leaves and thorns. It grew and grew until the tip of the vine touched the floor. The blonde peered at Clary and grinned.

Quick as lightening, she struck Clary across her right breast causing a red streak to appear. Clary hissed against the pain and felt another stinging whip across her other breast. The blonde had accurate aim as the next whips landed directly across her nipple making Clary scream out in pain. Her sobs echoed in the room, but the Fair Folk just smiled.

Clary lost count how many thrashes she got, but was thankful when they finally ceased and she once again felt cool, soft hands over her breasts. Soothing them from their harsh treatment. The brunette wrapped her hand in Clary's hair pulling it back so she could place her soft mouth around Clary's. Her tongue seeking entry into Clary's mouth with her tongue sweeping across her lips. Clary allowed her entrance and their tongues began their dance. Clary turned her head even more towards the brunette to allow better access to her mouth. Her own tongue began to massage the brunettes tongue and began to battle for supremacy. Clary became dizzy with arousal. She had never kissed a girl before and she liked it. While a man's mouth was dominating and rough, this woman's mouth was delicate and soft.

The blonde, not about to be outdone in pleasuring their captive, slid her hand down Clary's abdomen and didn't stop until she was cupping her precious vaginal mound. Clary gasped into the brunette's mouth and shuddered. The blonde smiled and slid two fingers into her wet core, milking her with a steady pace. Clary's knees began to shake wanting to collapse under the pleasurable ministrations.

The Seelie Queen watched as Clary shuddered in arousal and placed her red headed maiden's hand at her own wet entrance. The maiden immediately mirrored the blonde's movement against the Queen's sex making her smile and moan in pleasure.

The blonde increased her fingers depth and rhythm making Clary's arousal increase exponentially. Clary's mind couldn't concentrate on just one maiden's actions and so the constant flurry of pleasure was driving her crazy. She was about to cum when she felt the brunette's mouth harden against her's. She was momentarily confused and then horrified when waves of water came pouring out of the brunette's mouth and into hers.

She struggled as she began choking on the water, but the brunette didn't let go of her mouth. Instead she wrapped her delicate arms around Clary's neck and held her in place. Clary could only swallow so much water before her cough reflex kicked in and her body began spasming.

The Seelie Queen began to laugh as she watched Clary struggle for air against her maiden's mouth. She felt the red head slide to her knees and replace her hand stroking her cunt, with her mouth. The Queen slumped back in her throne, basking in her own climbing orgasm and tweaked her nipples as she watched the undoing of Clarissa Morgenstern.

The blonde immediately grabbed Clarissa's clitoris and pinched it hard. Clary's scream was silenced by the brunette's mouth over her's. When the brunette finally released Clary from her mouth, Clary immediately began coughing up water. Shaken from her torture, she began laughing.

The Queen climaxed as her child worked on her cunt cleaning her out of all of her vaginal juices. When she was done, she got up from her chair and walked over to Clary.

"He has broken you, hasn't her Clarissa," she said disgusted by the laughing girl in front of her. "What a useless lover you are, Clarissa Morgenstern. A simple mundane cannot with stand such games in bed. Why Sebastian is so infatuated with you, I will never understand," she said with a disgusted look, but Clary just continued to smile and giggle.

The Seelie Queen rubbed Clary's shoulders as she took in the small woman tied up before her.

"Stop laughing you fool!" she yelled, shaking her by the shoulders. Her hands changed into vines that immediately wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze the breath out of her. Clary tried to struggle, but it was no use.

The maidens circled their mistress, teasing her breasts and kissing her arms as they watched the light die in the eyes of the tied up brunette.

"I'm going to kill you, Clarissa Morgenstern," she said smiling so that her perfectly sharp white teeth shown from her mouth. "I'll take you to my realm where you will forever be chained in my favorite garden. How's that for something to laugh at?"

She peered into Clary's frantic eyes and laughed, "Some of my favorite toys and possessions are in that garden, love. I like to walk through it every other century and remind myself why I keep them. Some pleasure me while others are just fun to look at," she chuckled. "Your body will be animated so that you may service the Fair Folk for all eternity. You're mind will be sharp as a tack, but you will have no control over your physical movement. You will be forced to feel every Fae cock ride you, every mouth caress you and every hand own your body for all eternity. You belong to the Fae now." The Queen placed her lips on Clary's and forced her tongue deep into Clary's mouth. The Queen's kiss forcing any air movement into Clary shut.

Just as Clary's vision began to blur from lack of oxygen she heard a familiar voice ring through the room. She thought she would never be so glad to hear his voice.

"That is enough your Majesty," Sebastian said sternly, "Release Clarissa now."

The Seelie Queen looked pissed at being interrupted in her game, but immediately softened her features when she heard Sebastian's voice.

The vines wrapped around Clary's neck quickly changed back to human-like hands and slid away. She turned to face Sebastian with a seductive smile and twinkling eyes.

"Hello, my lover," she sauntered over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Sebastian placed his hands around her waist and smiled.

"Exactly what do you think you were doing with my sister, my Queen?" he asked soothingly as he mapped the Queen's curves and perfectly round bottom with his hands.

The Queen smiled playfully, "I just wanted to have a little fun with your new pet, my love." She lowered her head to take Sebastian's mouth onto her's, but at the last second, Sebastian turned his head so her kiss landed on his cheek.

"Jealousy is not becoming of a Seelie Queen," Sebastian said coyly and he smirked in the face of the Fair folk ruler.

The Queen pulled her head back, hurt in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with an icy glare.

"I see," she said. "When you're done playing with the human slut, you know where to find your Queen." She gathered her children in her arms and they shimmered out of the room.

The room was eerily quiet as both Morgenstern children stared at the spot where the Seelie Queen and her maidens disappeared. One stared in exhaustion and the other in heightened arousal and amusement.

Sebastian chuckled and turned his head towards Clary, taking in her red streaked breasts, ravaged mouth, and wet cunt.

"Father always said to put my possessions back on the shelf when I'm done playing with them," he said walking over to Clary and untying her bonds, "You never know who may try to come around and play with them if you don't."

Clary's body immediately sunk to the ground, she giggle in her half conscious state as she could feel her mind trying to stay awake against slipping into darkness.

Sebastian chuckled, "It's time to put you back on the shelf, little one," he said as he took an ankle in his hand and began dragging her behind him. The door to the room slid shut heavily behind them and the room was plunged into darkness once again.


End file.
